Que será, será
by lunarisita
Summary: Y se siente embriagada de felicidad, completa. Agarrada a la mano de Clef, que camina junto a ella, con la misma sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Porque ella sabe que esa niña pequeña que jugaba con el mar como su único amigo, jamás podría haber imaginado en lo que su vida se convertiría. Song fic. Marina/Clef


**Disclaimer: Las guerreras mágicas le pertenece enteramente a Clamp.**

**Cuando yo era sólo una niña pequeña****  
****Le pregunté a mi madre, ¿Qué voy a ser?****  
****¿Voy a ser linda? ¿Voy a ser rica?****  
****Esto es lo que me dijo:**

La canción del verano suena, mientras las notas acarician la piel de ella.

Esa dulce niña, esa pequeña, que con un pelo tan largo y azul, como el profundo mar que se encuentra junto a ella, juega.

Las gotitas salpicadas por su inocente juego le manchan sus rosadas mejillas estremeciéndola por el frío contraste, pero a ella no parece importarle porque sigue, sigue, nadando entre las olas en un duelo de voluntades, donde ella quiere salir victoriosa, donde ella no pude perder.

Porque por muy pequeña que sea sabe que tiene que hacerlo, tiene que vencer, tiene que ser ella misma, puede ser ella misma.

Las únicas personas que la observan sonríen con dulzura mirándola, son sus padres que abrazados en butacas le sonríen dándole ánimos.

Y ella se siente fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, porque sabe que no tiene que fingir, que puede mancharse, saltar, reír.

Puede fundirse con el mar, salpicar las gotas de agua y acariciar la espuma, que deja este con el violento choque de sus olas.

No tiene que aguantar a niñas que no la quieren, no tiene que jugar con personas que no le gustan, no tiene que hablar de juguetes y cosas materiales.

**Que Será, Será,****  
****Lo que será, será****  
****El futuro no es nuestro, por lo visto****  
****Que Será, Será****  
****¿Qué será, será?**

Porque simplemente puede ser ella misma.

**Cuando yo era joven, me enamoré.****  
****Le pregunté a mi novio lo que se avecina****  
****¿Tendremos el arco iris, día tras día?****  
****Esto es lo que mi novio dijo…**

Marina acaricia el marco de la foto con una melancolía no fingida. Perdida en recuerdos sonríe, ríe.

No percibe el tiempo pasar, al estar profundamente perdida en sus recuerdos, en un mundo que hace mucho que dejo atrás.

De un momento a otro siente como la cogen por la cintura, y el aliento de alguien contra su oreja. Siente como su piel se estremece y como su cuerpo se pega más al del extraño, que al sentir esto, ríe sin despegarse ni un milímetro.

-Jamás me habías enseñado esa foto Marina- Susurra él contra su piel.

Marina siente como sus ojos se nublan por el deseo que le produce esa cercanía, ese mínimo roce, contra él.

-No, ¿Verdad?-Sonríe ella juguetona, mientras se da la vuelta para encontrarse de frente junto a él- Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella-

Sus ojos esta vez se vuelven tristes, sin embargo, esta vez ella no esconde sus sentimientos sabe que a él puede contarle todo.

Sabe que con él puede ser ella, no un título, no hija de alguien, solo ella tan simple como eso, solo Marina.

Porque para ella, él, es igual. No tiene un título, no tiene cientos de años, no es el hombre más poderoso de Céfiro, no, él no es Gurú Clef. Para ella es solo Clef.

El maravilloso hombre del que lleva enamorada desde que tenía catorce años.

En un impulso o por los sentimientos que le causa su cercanía lo besa, mientras siente como él le devuelve el beso, la apoya en la cama y eso llega mucho más lejos.

**Que Sera, Sera,****  
****Lo que será, será****  
****El futuro no es nuestro, por lo visto****  
****Que Sera, Sera****  
****¿Qué será, será?**

Porque ella sabe que para él no es solo una guerrera mágica que salvó su mundo cuando estaba en peligro, no, Marina sabe que ella es la maravillosa niña del mundo místico de la que quedó enamorado.

**Ahora tengo mis propios hijos.****  
****Le preguntan a su madre ¿Qué voy a ser?****  
****¿Voy a ser guapo? ¿Voy a ser rico?****  
****Yo les digo con ternura...**

Ella cepilla los cabellos violetas de la pequeña niña sentada delante suya, con suavidad, mientras se lo recoge en dos pequeñas trenzas para que no le estorben mientras juega.

La ve correr, reír.

La ve llorar, caer.

La ve feliz, real.

Y se siente embriagada de felicidad, completa. Agarrada a la mano de Clef, que camina junto a ella, con la misma sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

La ve pelearse con su hermano, un niño de cabellos azules.

Ve como él agarra las trenzas de la niña, divertido.

Ve como Violeta su única hija se enfada infantilmente con su hermano, y corre hacia a ellos dispuesta a contarles su versión de su trágica historia.

Ve cómo crecen, como entrenan su magia y como disponen de sus espadas innecesarias en el mundo de paz que viven.

Ve, como un sueño, como la vida sigue.

Observa cómo cada uno de sus más profundos anhelos se cumplen junto a él, su amor.

Ve como su feliz vida se lleva a cabo como jamás había imaginado.

**Que Sera, Sera,****  
****Lo que será, será****  
****El futuro no es nuestro, por lo visto****  
****Que Sera, Sera****  
****¿Qué será, será?**

Porque ella sabe que esa niña pequeña que jugaba con el mar como su único amigo, jamás podría haber imaginado en lo que su vida se convertiría.

Plena y llena como siempre había soñado.

En el único, maravilloso y mágico mundo de Céfiro.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado es tanto mi primer song-fic, como fic en el fandom. Si ese ha sido el caso espero sus reviews. Besos.**

**lunarisita**


End file.
